


Bedtime Stories

by Dreamweaving



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Aged-Down Character, Alternate Universe, Chibi, Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamweaving/pseuds/Dreamweaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Roxas has a nightmare. He goes in search of a safe place to spend the night. May Induce Warm Fuzzy Feelings. NOT YAOI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> ** "Love and compassion are necessities, not luxuries. Without them humanity cannot survive."--Dalai Lama **

Roxas, aged six, wandered down the hallway carrying a stuffed bunny in his arms. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes to try and rid them of the tears. He'd had a nightmare again.

He came to the door he was looking for. It was slightly ajar so he gave it a push. The room was pitch black, making Roxas whimper. He didn't like the dark. It was scary.

Hearing the whimper, twelve year old Zexion sleepily reached for the bedside table and clicked on the lamp. He sat up and looked at Roxas through bleary eyes.

"Wha....?"

Roxas scurried across the room and climbed up onto the bed. He crawled up beside Zexion, dragging his bunny along with him.

"Roxas...?" Zexion muttered, wiping the sleep from his eyes and yawning.

"Had a bad dweam." Roxas said, wiping another tear from his eye with the bunny's ear.

Zexion frowned. "A bad dream?"

Roxas nodded slowly, eyes wide.

".....And?" Zexion asked, laying back down. "Just go back to bed. It wasn't real."

"Can't." Roxas said, fear welling up inside him.

"Why not?"

".....monser is my cwoset." Roxas stated.

Zexion rolled over. "A monster?"

Another nod.

Zexion sighed. Why was Roxas bugging him with this? Zexion didn't even talk to him. You'd think he'd go to Axel. He was always following the red-head around like a little lost puppy.... But Axel was staying at a friends house tonight, wasn't he? Okay then....

Zexion sat up. "So you can't sleep?"

Roxas nodded.

"Alright then. I'll read you a story. Would that help?"

Another nod.

Zexion got out of bed and walked to the bookshelf. He grabbed a book of fairy tales and climbed back into bed. He got himself comfortable and opened the book, looking for a good one.

Roxas scooted closer, leaning over on him to get a good look at the book. Zexion found himself smiling a bit. He moved his arm around Roxas' waist and readjusted to a more comfortable position.

"Okay then. This is the story of Cinderella...."


End file.
